Fate Always has the Last Word
by Ice Jazz Elleth
Summary: Who was Doctor Fate before Young Justice? What was Kent Nelson like as Earth's Sorcerer Supreme? Delve into the past to find out with this fanfic about Kent, Inza and Nabu.
1. Fate Begins

**Hello Readers!**

**This is my first Young Justice Fic, so bare with me.**

**I find that there is very little on Doctor Fate and Kent Nelson, both in the series and on fanfics. So I decided that I would try and write Doctor Fate's past and origins. I'm working with what I know from wikipedia about Kent Nelson's incarnation of Doctor Fate (I can't buy all the comics) and from the various JSA comics that I have been able to borrow from the library. So I welcome input, thoughts and ideas are always welcome!**

**So with the introduction done, there is only one thing left to say:**

**Enjoy and my Fate with with you!**

* * *

After long rest I was awakened.

After millennia of sleep I was disturbed.

And I was glad.

I could once again take form although I was now bound to this helmet. But the younger man's body and mind would suit me well. The father had died from the gas released from my tomb but that would be of little problem in the long run. I could train the one I had saved and together the forces of Chaos would be pushed back. His name is Kent Nelson and the older man was Sven Nelson who was his father. I know that Kent Nelson feels for grief for his father but it will pass. Grief is never permanent and will make way for the greater tasks that will face us. Unlike his father, Kent Nelson has greater potential; his aura is perfect for the work. He may not yet know magic but he will learn and then we will become one and I can once again work towards maintaining Order. When he realises this, we shall rise.

* * *

I was here with my father.

He wanted to show me archeology.

But he's gone.

I had uncovered this tomb but I had no idea what I would unleash, the effect of my actions. Maybe it was fate that it would be my fault and yet my father would suffer the repercussions. I couldn't see the bright side of this, even as the helmet spoke to me, promising knowledge and the ability to face the tides of Chaos. The voice is Nabu. He was the one who had been in the tomb that I had disturbed. I know that he saved me but I do not know why. I don't want to ask as I mourn my father. The voice of Nabu continues to whisper from the helmet, promises of a perfect world made from Order. It was strange, how I could feel the magic surrounding the helmet. I knew of the slight of hands and the tricks that were used to make 'magic' but within my bones I knew this was the real deal.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it.**

**I intend to have more chapters and of a greater word length. This is just an introduction and to see how people respond.**

**Please Comment/Review!**

**Ice Jazz Elleth out!**


	2. Fated to Meet?

**So I have finally gotten around to the first chapter!**

**I imagine updates will be random because of College.**

**Most of this was done before school and during the few hours I have between getting home and sleep.**

**So enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

I had been skeptical of magic but now I know that my open minded approach was what helped me with learning the spells that Nabu taught me. There were many things to learn: incantations, of Order and Chaos, Nabu's own history, the list went on. It almost seemed like time stood still but even as much as I had learned, it was nothing compared to all the spells that Nabu had at his fingertips. I realised that the first time I placed the helmet on my head and he had been able to show me more of his power. It was strange, watching my body controlled by someone else but Nabu was accommodating and when there was the chance, he listened to my opinion on things. And after our first outing as _Doctor Fate_ we returned to my home and removed the helmet.

"Kent," Even when not wearing the helmet it often seemed that I could hear the voice of my mentor.

"Yes, Nabu?" I asked, getting up from my desk and walking towards the helmet.

"Our presence is needed."

"I can't, I'm meant to be having a date!" I protested, remembering what Inza had said would happen if I missed it. She had been trying to take me out for the past month now and she had told me that if I did not make it to one more date she would come over and drag me out by the ear and make me go shopping for a dress. Despite this she was a perfectly lovely lady even though Nabu did not understand how I felt about her.

"Over one hundred lives are at stake. Wotan has returned. This requires our attention far more than Inza requires yours." Nabu enforced and I sighed as I walked over to the Helmet of Fate.

"One day you should really do something fateful and pick a day for me to take Inza out without having to mysteriously disappear before hand." I told Nabu as I picked up the helmet and slipped it over my head. There was never any point in arguing with Fate. As the helmet was placed on my head I felt my soul being dragged out of my body as Nabu took control and I settled down to watch. I had gotten used to this although in truth we had only been Fate on about five occasions. Raising my arm, Nabu opened a portal to whatever location he was going to bring me to and walked forward when there was a knock on my door.

"Kent! You better be here-" Came the voice in Inza. She was early, probably trying to catch me out.

"Nabu, just this once, can you allow me to go out with her. Surely there are others who can deal with Wotan." I said as I stood in the vastness of the helmet.

"That is not acceptable. We cannot allow Chaos to reign. However I will permit you to have some time with the woman." With that, Nabu brought my body through the portal and closed it behind him. I doubted I would get much more of a conversation as I looked out at the scene before me. It was undeniably something that I should have paid more attention to. The blue skinned magician had summoned a storm around him, lightning coming from the high powered winds and striking at any objects within their reach; human or otherwise. I did have to agree with Nabu - something had to be done about this situation.

"Wotan!" Fate declared as we flew up so we were level with the magician.

"Fate, you think you are any match for me! I have discovered secret scrolls of Chaos that even you cannot hope to counteract!" It was a bold claim and as the storm continued to throw lightning around with no target, I realised the full strength of destruction that was happening. No wonder Nabu had sensed it all the way back in Salem. Raising our hand, we summoned an ankh, the golden symbol growing larger and trying to encircle the magical storm and drain it of its power. We could feel the strain of the magic and it was not often that the strain was felt by both of us.

"Nabu, have you ever faced something like this?" I asked out into the darkness, my teeth gritting. There was no response. The spell was requiring all of Nabu's attention and so I gave it my best. Despite this, our spell broke, the symbol shattering and we were thrown backwards towards a building. I hated this part.

"Argh..." I said as the pain lashed through my body from the impact. Sometimes I did wonder if Nabu ever felt any of this pain; he always seemed to get up from these attacks a lot faster than I would. Raising my arm, he created a shield in front of us, stopping a blast of lightning.

"The magic is young, it is not something that I have faced but it is no match for us. Order will triumph." Nabu said, answering my earlier question in the small respite before we took to the air again.

"The people, Nabu, we need to get them out!" I said, noticing how Wotan now seemed to be focusing his attacks towards the population. Nabu said nothing but I could feel his action as our magic again began to flow, placing many golden ankhs between the lightning and its targets. The ankhs took in the lightning and shot it back out at Wotan. However, his storm took care of that, the winds blowing around him and directing the lightning back out.

"I thought you said you could do something against this!" I told Nabu as we had to fly backwards to avoid the force of the storm that was trying to drag us in. Strangely enough, my ancient Egyptian friend did not answer me this time. Raising my arms, Nabu fired golden energy towards the winds. This time the energy wasn't fired back but the storm showed no sign of weakening.

"Need a hand, there?" We turned our head and looked at the new voice. There was a man with a red shirt with a green oil lantern on it. He wore a dark cape with a high collar and a mask. I searched my mind as I tried to figure out if I had seen him on the news before.

"The situation is under control." Nabu answered for me.

"What? You haven't been able to do anything yet, Nabu. A little help couldn't go amiss. I don't want to be thrown into another building!" I protested, although Nabu ignored me, raising a shield as a bolt of lightning shot towards us.

"Nice save." The stranger replied, looking towards the storm before point his hand and creating what looked like green lightning. Like our attack, it did not pass the storm that surrounded Wotan but did not get reflected out.

"Some power. Do you know whoever's started this?"

"His name his Wotan, he is a powerful sorcerer. The situation is under control. You do not need to be here," Fate said and I knew that Nabu could be stubborn.

"Nabu, I do think we should accept his hep." I told him as I stood in the helmet.

"However I will accept your help if you do decide to stay and take action."

"That wasn't too hard." I told Nabu although I did not get an answer.

"Do you know what will stop this Wotan, then?" the man asked, moving people out-of-the-way with a large green hand. Meanwhile, Nabu started a more difficult spell compared to the simple ankh magics that I was used to him using while inhabiting my body.

"Do you have a plan of action or can I give it a go?" The man asked politely, reflecting more lightning from the population.

"Do not speak. Concentration is needed." Doctor Fate said as he focused our magic. Then he began to channel it and I could feel the tug as it began to move away from my heart (the core of magic) and to my hand. It build up there until Nabu released it, directing it against the storm, the magic pulling the winds back until they became calmer, unable to produce any lightning.

"What? No!" Wotan protested as Nabu's magic slowly ripped apart the storm and left Wotan open, drained from the spell he had just performed. The magic Doctor Fate performed was great but it had barely taken from his magical supply although I felt drained.

"May I?" Asked the man and Doctor Fate dipped his head. With that, the stranger pointed his ring and tied up Wotan in the strange green light. With that going on, Fate took us to fixing the ruined buildings, putting things back in place, returning a shattered window to its former condition, replacing bricks broken from the lightning hit.

"I'm Green Lantern, by the way." The stranger said and we turned to look at him, like us, Green Lantern was fixing the broken area.

"Doctor Fate. I will take care of Wotan." Nabu said, looking towards the now captured wizard, wrapped in green energy, including one around his mouth which would prevent him from uttering any spells.

"You been in the hero business long?" Green Lantern questioned, ignoring Nabu's lack of communication.

"Long enough."

"I haven't seen you around."

"I don't do public appearances."

"Focus on facing magical opponents, huh?"

"I fight the ever-present tides of Chaos."

"Doesn't sound too different from me. Where will you take Wotan?"

"To the Police Station after placing a spell on him to keep his magics bound."

"Mind if I come? Make you that you keep your word and such."

"Your presence is still not needed but we will accept it if it is needed."

Green Lantern nodded in response to us and I watched as Fate focused on his magic once more and a golden ankh appeared on Wotan's mouth before fading away.

"How long will that keep him from using magic?" I asked Nabu, not aware that he knew of such a spell.

"A few months. When needed we must face him once more and cast the same spell." Nabu replied, while Green Lantern started to speak before the Lord of Order had finished.

"So, do you know where the nearest Police Station is or should I lead the way?" Green Lantern asked, still holding Wotan within the green energy.

"You may lead the way." Nabu said, following Green Lantern was Wotan was pulled along, several inches above the ground and I began to wonder what Inza would do. No doubt she'd be attempting to take me shopping for dresses and then I would be dragged along to another save-the-world-from-Chaos-Day.

* * *

**There we go.**

**What do you think? I'm always open for comments.**

**You know it makes sense. ;)**


	3. A Situation to Face

**Chapter Two**

"Who is that guy?"

"I don't know, that helmet's kind of creepy."

"He's gotta be one of the good guys, right? After all he is with Green Lantern."

"If you ask my opinion, there's too many of those so-called heroes hanging around."

"We can hear you," Green Lantern said, putting the discussion of the two guardsmen at rest. Nabu had been ignoring them as he oversaw Wotan's incarceration.

"Sorry, didn't mean anything 'bout it Green Lantern. Guy's just weird and new, I mean he hasn't spoken at all."

"He's with me and if it wasn't for him, then the prisoner, Wotan, would still be wrecking havoc in the city." I had finally remembered where I had seen Green Lantern. He was on television, on one of the news programs. I didn't often pay that much attention to the news and this had been a while ago, when he had first appeared as a hero or something like that. I had only caught the end of it.

"I suppose." One of the guardsmen said as Nabu decided that the prison would be able to hold Wotan for the next few months.

"The prison will hold Wotan while he is without power. I will return in three months to renew the spell" Nabu said, addressing the guardsmen who fell silent as he addressed him, I could see their unease although I don't think Nabu was aware of it. He tended to not notice those things. Then we strode away and Green Lantern hurriedly spoke to the guards before running to catch up with us.

"Is that it? You're just leaving now?" He asked, walking besides us.

"My presence is no longer needed. When Chaos threatens, I shall return."

"You're set on that sorts of things. Aren't you interested in others who try to protect the streets?"

"Why should I be interested? They do their duty and I do mine."

"But working together might make it easier to protect people."

"I don't protect people. I fight against the Chaos that seeks to destroy everything in its path."

"You end up protecting people." Green Lantern said, looking away. Meanwhile, inside the helmet, I considered what he was getting at. Personally I thought a team was a good idea, I did not enjoy getting beaten up while not even controlling my own body.

"It is not my main focus," Fate said, looking back at Green Lantern for the first time. "But I will consider your plans."

"They're not just my plans, I know another who's also had the same idea." Green Lantern said softly as we stepped out of the police station. Cameras flashed in front of our eyes and reporters pressed around, wanting stories. Nabu and I had never been in such a public situation before and we both found the scene slightly distressing. I didn't want to be in the public eye and Nabu had only recently returned to this world. The crowd of reports and their raised voices sounded more like the chaos that he fought against.

"I hate this part." Green Lantern muttered, putting on a smile and moving to address the crowds.

"Everything will be fine, the attacker, Wotan, has been put away thanks to the help of Doctor Fate. I will not be answering any questions." With that Green Lantern took into the air and looked back at us.

"Are you coming?" He asked Fate and I noticed that Nabu paused, taking in the options and doing his best to ignore the crowd.

"I have prior engagements." Doctor Fate said after a long pause, before raising his hand and creating a golden portal. I wondered what this engagement was, before I realised what Fate meant.

"Thanks, Nabu." I told him, it seemed that the Lord of Order had remembered Inza's presence outside my door before we had to leave to battle Wotan.

"Do not thank me yet." Nabu warned and I got a sense of foreboding.

"Very well." Green Lantern replied, flying off and Doctor Fate walked through the portal.

Arriving in my home I was greeted by a surprise. Inza sat at the table, casually drinking a cup of tea with another cup laid out on the table. Nabu closed the portal behind us and Inza looked calmly up at Doctor Fate. How had she even managed to get in? Why was she so calm?

"You really should improve your defences," Inza said, taking a sip of tea. "Considering that you're out there saving the world you'd have expected the lock on your door to not be susceptible to a simple lock picking with a hair pin." I was speechless, Nabu appeared to be as well as his only reaction was to turn the television off with a wave of his hand. It was some news report about today's events.

"Do you not speak as Doctor Fate or have I just caught you out?" Inza said, offering a smile to me. She was really pretty when she smiled, the way her whole face seemed to lighten up, from her lips to her eyes. Even though it was mostly comforting, although I thought I saw a trace of nervousness there. I suppose it wasn't good to make 'superheroes' speechless but I wasn't a superhero and Inza was enough to make anyone speechless.

"I have little to say." Doctor Fate replied, although I could tell that I was beginning to put up magical protection around my home.

"I'm still taking you dress shopping, Kent." Inza warned, looking at us although Nabu was somehow ignoring her as he put the finishing touches on a rather complicated magical charm on the building.

"No response. Hm... Tea?" For someone who had broken into someone's house she seemed remarkably calm and I had what seemed like a million questions for her.

"Uh, helmet, Nabu?" I asked and there was a slight pause before Nabu took the helmet off and I felt my soul return to my body. I looked down at the helmet in my hand and then placed it back on the shelf.

"You don't seem that surprised," I commented, walking over to the table and pouring myself a cup of tea. The tea was still steaming and smelled delicious.

"Of course not. It would take an idiot if they knew you to not realise. I mean, come on, every time you're not around there's this helmeted guy on television doing something-"

"-Wait, I'm on television, more than just today-"

"Only about three times so far but each time during one of our planned dates, did you really become a superhero-"

"-I'm not a superhero-"

"-Whaterver, a superhero just to avoid going out with me? The voice thing is a good way to hide who you are and the helmet is way better than those masks if not a little theatrical-"

"-I don't really have a choice-"

"-Kent, it's a great costume, you look good in it. Who'd have known you have so much muscle, not drinking your tea? I didn't poison it, you know, anyway, you've made me go off topic." I took a sip of tea and decided to remain quite. It appeared that Inza was an unstoppable force of nature.

"Well, the most obvious give away was your aura, it's really bright and gold. One of the first things that made you stand out to me, in fact. Most people have dull auras but I'm sure you know about that."

"Wait, you sense auras?" I stuttered, forgetting my decision of silence and looking at Inza before looking at her aura. It was a strong silver although I thought I caught a hint of gold. Nowhere near as strong as the aura of someone like Wotan or Nabu but definitely something worth looking at. "You practice magic!"

"You do take a while to catch on. I'm only a novice, know a few basic spells, nothing like what you've accomplished-"

"-You've been practicing magic-"

"-We're not going to get back to these interruptions, are we, Kent?" I shook my head. I figured that if I argued with her she would almost definitely win.

"Good. So as I was saying I practice magic but you've shown a great deal of it. I could barely believe that there was enough magic left in this world to make small changed like increase the probability of a bright day but then you appear in tight spandex and a helmet summoning Egyptian symbols and... well, I must admit it's quite something. But you should change your name. I mean, look at it, Doctor Fate, I'm sorry but that's a walking pun right there."

"I didn't exactly decided, Fate decreed it." I muttered.

"See, that's what I'm talking about!" Inza explained, putting the tea-cup down with a clatter and I may have flinched.

"Relax, Kent, I'm only walking about the flaws in your thoughts. You don't have to change your name or whatever it is."

"Thanks," I said, taking a sip of tea before carefully returning my cup. I doubted that Nabu would allow a change of name.

"I haven't shocked you, have I?" Inza asked as silence had fallen upon the room.

"It's not every day that I come home to find an argumentative young lady having broken into my house and figured out that I have an alter ego." I said, looking up at Inza who gave me a sympathetic look.

"Sorry about that. But that isn't getting you out of going out dress shopping with me."

"You are persistent, aren't you? How about I take you out for dinner tonight?"

"I think you deserve to have some form of punishment for managing to get your way out of the past few dates."

"Well, you can stay here until it's time to go out for dinner."

"I intend to."

"So I don't have to go dress shopping?"

"We'll see."


End file.
